


Alone

by sgtcalhouns



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtcalhouns/pseuds/sgtcalhouns
Summary: Bringing 15 children into your home makes it much more challenging to find some time alone together.





	Alone

The bed creaked softly as Tamora flopped back onto it, her husband occupying the space next to her. She sighed softly before turning her head to look at him.

“What a day, huh?” she said.

“I’ll say,” Felix yawned. “I am exhausted.”

A sly smirk crossed her features before she spoke again.

“Not too exhausted, I hope,” she murmured into his ear.

His cheeks darkened almost immediately, the implications of her words not lost on him. 

“I’m never too tired for you, Tammy Jean,” he sighed, rolling onto his side to pull her in for a kiss.

Tamora gladly returned the affection, shifting onto her side and pulling him close, her fingers brushing through his hair. They hadn’t spent very much time like this lately, having taken the racers of Sugar Rush under their wing. While they were glad to do it, having fifteen children around made it much more difficult to find some time alone together. Now that they were finally in the privacy of their own bedroom, they were all too excited to make up for the lost time.

“Oh, I’ve missed this,” Felix whispered against her lips.

“Me, too,” Tamora replied before capturing his lips again.

Things were just starting to get heated when they heard a small voice at the side of the bed.

“Felix?”

Their heads jerked in the direction of the sound, Felix craning over his shoulder to see Snowanna Rainbeau standing next to the bed with tears in her eyes.

“Oh my land, sweetheart, is everything alright?” Felix asked, rolling over to face her.

“I had a bad dream,” she sniffled. “Can I sleep with you guys?”

Felix looked up at Tamora and it was clear that the child was pulling at his heartstrings. Begrudgingly, she nodded, giving Felix the permission he needed to invite the young girl into their bed. She snuggled up in between them, effectively ruining their chances at any more intimate moments tonight. Felix peeked up over the girl’s head, offering Tamora an apologetic shrug. She gave him a small smile in return. They could always try again tomorrow.

* * *

The next day, Felix and Tamora were lounging on the couch together. Felix had his head leaned against her shoulder, enjoying the peaceful moment, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand as he laced their fingers together. Suddenly, he realized just how quiet it was. He leaned up, looking around the room, before coming to the realization that they were alone. 

“I think all the kids must be outside,” he said. “Seems like it’s just you and me in here right now.”

“That so?” she asked, one eyebrow raised.

“I was thinking maybe we could…” he trailed off, struggling to directly point out his desire. “Well, you know, last night we were interrupted, so…”

Tamora chuckled, good-naturedly rolling her eyes before leaning down for a kiss. Felix hummed contentedly, relishing their connection. His hand had almost reached her cheek when a loud cry broke them apart.

“ _Felix!_ Taffyta broke my steering wheel!”

They both sighed disappointedly, resting their foreheads together.

“Tell me why we thought it was a good idea to let them bring their karts into this game?” Tamora groaned.

“I really hate to go, but…” Felix exhaled deeply. “I should probably go fix that.”

* * *

Later that evening, the couple had escaped their home and had settled into a secluded spot near the lake. 

“This is nice,” Felix said softly. “We used to come out here all the time.”

“It’s a little harder now,” Tamora replied.

“True. It  _has_  been difficult to get quality time together lately, but I wouldn’t trade it for the world,” Felix said.

“Yeah, those kids are pretty cute,” Tamora admitted. “Even when they’re throwing a wrench in our plans.”

“I’ve just loved taking care of them, and watching you with them–oh!” he put his hand over his heart and sighed happily. “You may not see it, but you would make a wonderful mother.”

Tamora was thankful for the darkness outside for concealing her blush; she wasn’t sure she wanted him to know how touched she was by his words.

“I don’t think I could survive it without you, though,” she replied, reaching for his hand. “We make a pretty good team.”

Felix beamed up at her, his eyes shining with love and adoration.

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too.”

They smiled at each other for a moment before slowly leaning in for a kiss. Their lips were nearly touching when they heard a snicker coming from the bushes behind them.

“Candlehead, shh!” a voice whispered.

“Alright, which of you little cavities is back there?” Tamora asked.

After a long moment, Taffyta and Candlehead slowly trudged out of the bushes, their heads down in guilt.

“We just wanted to find out where you were,” Taffyta said innocently. Candlehead continued their explanation.

“And then when we heard you talking we just–”

“You just thought you’d spy on us, huh?” Tamora said. “Well, did you find anything interesting?”

The girls began babbling apologies, furiously shaking their heads and talking over each other as they tried to prove their innocence. Looking down at Felix, who was trying his best to make sense of _both_  girls, she got an idea. She had had about enough interruptions.

“I’ll give you something worth reporting back about,” Tamora smirked, grabbing Felix by the collar.

Their eyes widened in horror as they realized what she was about to do. Tamora pulled Felix close, crushing their lips together in a searing kiss. He thought about resisting, but it had been a long time since she had kissed him like that and he wasn’t about to stop her for anything. He didn’t even notice the girls running off, their cries of “Ew, gross!” blending into the background as he cupped Tamora’s cheeks. Many wonderful seconds later she released him, his face bright red as he panted for breath. Looking around, he realized they were now alone again.

“Well,” he chuckled, “that’s one way to guarantee us some alone time.”


End file.
